


Strawberry Sundae

by Miss_Lala



Series: Twincest: Roleplay [1]
Category: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lala/pseuds/Miss_Lala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack may have a food fetish but it’s all Cody’s fault for bringing it out in him anyway. Cody and that damned strawberry sundae. ZackxCody Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Sundae

Strawberry Sundae

Summary: Zack may have a food fetish but it’s all Cody’s fault for bringing it out in him anyway. Cody and that damned strawberry sundae. ZackxCody Smut

A/N: I couldn’t stop the urge to write slightly humorous, fluffy smut… forgive me. Also this is an AU though you probably won’t really notice the scene change much because it’s not a big player in the plot but just in case here’s the setting: Brooklyn, 2011, apartment in a middle class neighborhood, summer (July).  

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash, Smut, fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Zack and Cody.

It was damn hot. Like the sun had a baby with molten lava and decided to let it run around on the Earth kind of hot. It was hot and Cody looked like he was about to melt which is never good. Zack is his big brother; he has to keep Cody safe from stuff like heat strokes so he unwillingly peals himself off of his sweat soaked bed – the air conditioner is broken – and wobbles toward the kitchen.

Zack throws open the refrigerator to be met with a horrifying sight. Barren, like the freaking desert not even a damn soda can! He whines pitifully before his shoulders slump and he slinks back to their room. Cody looks up with a hopeful expression and Zack shakes his head sadly, he’s failed Cody as an older brother.

He drops his head back with a groan, “Why is it so hot?”

Zack sits on Cody’s bed by his feet, “Because it’s summer you should know that you’re the smart one.”

He pouts, “The heat has gone to my head how do you expect anyone to think in this heat? That’s why there’s no school in summer you know, because everybody is just thinking about staying cool.”

Zack grins and lies next to him, “Yeah, sure it is.”

He scoots over and lays his head on Zack’s shoulder, “Zack? I want Ice Cream.”

Zack grins again, “Really?”

“Uh huh, “He mutters in his cute little kid voice.

“Do you want me to go over to the Ice Cream parlor you like and buy you some?” Zack asks as his fingers mindlessly slide up and down Cody’s exposed ribs.

Cody shivers and nods. Zack smiles and gently unsticks him from his chest. Zack sits up and grabs the first pair of shorts and tank top that he can find. Unfortunately there’s a rule about not going out in your underwear even if it is a billion degrees. He slips sandals on his feet and gets up.

Cody is staring at him like he’s an angel or something. Zack can’t help but smile in embarrassment, “What?”

“You’re actually going to go out in the smoldering heat to buy me ice cream?” He asks in awe.

An embarrassing blush sprinkles over Zack’s face, “Well yeah. It is really, really hot and I want Ice Cream too.”

“Zack I think I love you.” He says dreamily.

Zack snickers even though his stomach just did a flop, “Careful bro who knows what I will make you do while you’re under this admiration.”

Cody pouts before smiling, “I want a…”

“Strawberry sundae, “Zack finishes for him easily.

He pouts and mutters, “I wanted to say it.”

Zack grins, Cody is so cute. “Then go ahead and say it.”

“But you already said it, “He replies sulking all the more.

“Well maybe I was wrong; maybe you really want _pecan_ ice cream…”

“No!” He shouts and Zack can’t help but smirk, Cody hates pecan anything.

“Then tell me what you want before I assume you want pecan ice cream and buy it for you.” Zack threatens playfully.

“I want a strawberry sundae with a cherry.” He answers with a pout.

Zack grins and gives him a playful kiss on the cheek, “Good boy.”

Cody wrinkles his nose like a rabbit and blushes cutely which makes Zack’s heart race. Zack quickly makes his way out of their room.

Lately Zack has become rather aware of everything Cody does. The way he puckers his lips when something gets him in a twist, the way his eyes literally shine when he’s completed something difficult, the way his shirt tends to climb when he stretches after he wakes up, the childish tone when he whines, the erotic, oblivious way he strides out of the shower with nothing on but a towel and glistening skin.

With every little discovery Zack begins to realize that maybe; just maybe this isn’t a normal thing. After all who puts ‘erotic’ and ‘brother’ in the same sentence! Zack is so focused trying to find a plausible reason for why he’s thinking these things that it takes the blast of oven hot air to get him back to reality. He feels like sweat is trailing down his body already even though he’s only been outside for three seconds, three very long, hot seconds.

Zack speeds over to the ice cream parlor his brother adores _Frozen Fetish,_ Zack snorts at the name. It’s sort of sexual for an ice cream shop, don’t you think? Though the owners of the shop are rather eccentric: Caramel and Choco are best friends and loves, very blunt in a, I-couldn’t-give-less-of-a-fuck-about-what-you-say-about-us-we-are-in-love-and-hotter-than-you-so-neh, sort of way. Caramel and Choco also aren’t their real names but that’s all Zack knows them by so that’s what he calls them.

Caramel has shoulder length soft, pale blonde hair that is usually left in a loose pony tail and hazel eyes, both very real. He is tall, at a solid six feet three with broad shoulders, strong facial features, long limbs and a muscled frame – Zack thinks he’s heard once that Caramel played as a football player throughout high school and that was how he met Choco, the only male cheerleader there, or anywhere he’d wager. He is the quieter of the duo but he has a way of twisting you to do what he says without you knowing, Zack firmly believes that he is the brains in most of their outrageous, just ‘this’ side of legal schemes. He also has an obsession with the color yellow as seen in his outfits.

Choco is a wild card, his hair is short and died brown whereas it is originally red, his eyes are blue under his rich brown contacts – both pieces of information secured to him by London who is by far their biggest fan – and he is as loud as Caramel is quiet. Choco can and will tell you his opinion about everything and everyone. Choco can sometimes come off as bitchy but a look from Caramel and he is as sweet as a starving kitten. Choco is Caramel’s opposite; he’s just a shay smaller than average height with a swimmer’s body and more curves on him than some females in his age group. He can be really caring and serious when the time calls for it though, as rare as it is.

He is also Caramel’s proud and deliciously active – read kinky – bottom, something Zack didn’t want to know. This was self-proclaimed by Choco himself though, outside of the ice cream parlor as it _is_ a family zone.

Zack walks inside and smiles at Choco as soon as he sees him; he’s wearing a bright pink tank and tight white shorts that are about an inch higher than his knees. His legs are waxed – he tells Zack that he never shaves because the fuzz makes him feel icky – white converses grace his feet and he’s smiling even though it’s blazing.

“Hey Choco,” Zack greets him.

He turns to Zack and lets out a happy gasp before hugging him with that bone breaking strength, “Zack how are you?! Where’s your other half?”

“Good, “He says as he rubs his abused arm, “Cody is at home melting so I came to get us ice cream.”

Choco smiled, “Poor baby. The usual I take it?”

Zack grins and he calls out Zack’s order to Caramel behind the counter who presently had on a tangerine tank and gold baseball shorts with pale yellow sandals. Carmel greets him with his usual silent nod and hands Zack the cone and bowl. Zack gives them a hasty reply as he flies out of the shop, ordering the ice cream not to melt.

Zack manages to open the front door without dropping the ice cream, this is a momentous occasion- momentous was the word on the calendar Cody bought him, he says that Zack has to enlarge his vocabulary... enlarge , Zack snickers. He walks inside and closes the door with a kick of his foot. Zack walks into their room silently and grins when he sees Cody snuggled up against one of Zack’s pillows, he’s damp from sweating, poor thing.

Zack sits on the edge of his bed and places the bowl on the table, taking a lick of his chocolate chip ice cream – with cream and sprinkles of course- he shakes Cody’s shoulder.

“Codes, hey Codes wake up.”

All he receives for his trouble is a groan and Cody snuggling even more into the pillow. Zack snorts, it’s cute but he’s going to suffocate himself or die of heat exhaustion so he can’t just leave him there.

Zack leans in really close to Cody’s ear, “Cody, I got you ice cream.” he waves his melting bowl of ice cream in front of his nose to emphasize this.

He groans and his eyes flutter open slowly, he stares at the bowl incomprehensively for a moment before sitting up suddenly making Zack have to move his head before Cody collides with it.

“Ice cream!” He yells and he takes the bowl from Zack enthusiastically.

Zack chuckles as he watches him basically start to inhale the frozen dairy treat. Zack ate his cone in three bites and licked at his sticky fingers, amusing himself with an image of a cat. Zackakitty, Heh. He refocuses to see the bowl licked clean and Cody’s face covered in half of it, mmm delicious Cody flavored Ice Cream. Zack wonders how he’d taste like…

They both stare at each other… did Zack just actually lick the strawberry ice cream off Cody’s nose!?

“Did you just lick my nose?” Cody asks blankly.

“Erm… maybe?” Zack tries playfully but he continues to stare at Zack and then Zack notices the spot of pink on Cody’s cheek not that he’d do anything of course…

Damn

“Zack are you ok?” Cody asks slowly as he places the bowl on the table and scoots back until he hits the backboard.

Damn he starting to taste good and lookie here isn’t that strawberry staining his lips?

Cody gasps as Zack’s lips press against his, and that’s all it takes to drive Zack into frenzy. Zack bites Cody’s lip, and Cody moans opening up for him. Zack begins his conquering then, devouring Cody’s mouth and stealing tiny delicious noises from him. Zack presses up against him, the sweat from his glistening chest damping his shirt. Zack pulls away and capture Cody’s chin, marking it with harsh love bites and then soothing it over with his tongue. He moans and Zack can feel his nipples harden. Zack leaves a trail as he slides down his chin to Cody’s throat, latching onto the juncture of his neck.

“Z-Zack…” Cody whimpers as he presses himself into Zack, his hair smells like strawberries Zack thinks Cody’s obsessed... much like he is.

Zack trails his hands down to Cody’s chest, taking an erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger and begins rolling it, Cody catches his breath and Zack can tell that he likes it.

Damn it but doesn’t Cody taste so damn sweet!?

Zack’s mouth travels to Cody’s shoulder and with every nip and bite he tugs a moan or erotic noise from him that only serves to feed his own desires. Zack’s length hardens in his shorts and all too soon he realizes that it is much too hot and they are both wearing too much clothes, though Zack more so than Cody. Zack pulls away and tears his shirt off before capturing Cody’s lips again in a motion that cuts Cody off mid-whine. Their chests rub together and they moan together as their erect nipples rub against each other and damp skin.

They rubbed together much like cats would and the only sound in the room were Cody’s soft cries and moans and Zack’s harsh pants and grunts that sounded much louder than it actually was because of how unusually silent everything was. Well maybe not that unusual, there mother was at work after all.

Zack reluctantly tore his mouth from Cody’s, “I *pant* I think we *pant* have too much on, neh?”

Cody looked up at him with a rather seductive look, which completely clashed with his angelic features. Cody licked his lips, “I think we do.”

The soft kisses and gentle treatment seamed to fly out the window, hormones took over and all they wanted now was satisfaction, sweet nothings could wait for another day. Hands flew to boxers and shorts, crossing in their determined paths. Zack couldn’t pull down Cody’s boxers when Cody’s hands were determined to tear off his shorts – difficult being that the buttons and zipper were still intact.

Zack snorted at Cody‘s hurried behavior, “Cody! Remove your hands you’re in my way!”

Cody stopped but glared at him, “ _You_ stop you’re the one in my way!”

Zack snorted, “Just let me undress you I’ll get naked soon enough!”

Cody reddened; he took his hands away and looked down. He mumbled softly, “At least take off your shorts…”

Zack grinned, with flourish he removed his shorts and hastily threw them aside. His hands shot back to Cody, “There, now are you going to argue with me?”

Cody plopped onto his back and crossed his arms, he pouted, “Jerk.”

Zack smirked and swiftly removed Cody’s boxers from under him causing the younger boy – by a minute but Zack still counted it! – To yelp in surprise.

“Zack you jerk…!” Zack captured his lips before he could blink and soon enough they were panting, heavy and heated, hands wandering and pinching, stroking and - Zack-being downright vicious in a sexy way.

Zack captured Cody’s lips in between his teeth and started his way downward. Nipping his cheek, neck, nape, shoulder, collar bone – an undeniable sweet spot as Cody’s eyes rolled back into his head and he nearly had an orgasm – then nipple. Cody was bucking at this point, Zack moved away from his assaults to quickly for Cody to become use to them and therefore he was left dizzy, giddy and damned hot!

“Zack!” Cody whined as he bluntly bucked his hips into Zack drawing a satisfying groan from his twin, “Hurry up!”

Zack looked up and pecked his lips, “Patience is a virtue love.”

“A virtue I do not possess _darling_ , hurry up!” Cody commanded.

Zack chuckled but slid his sweaty hand down the length of Cody’s body and pressed a finger into Cody’s puckered entrance not quite entering him.

Zack captured the azure eyes of the panting boy bellow him, “If I hurt you…”

“I’ll kick your ass, just hurry up.” Cody interrupted with a whine.

“I think your damp enough, but if you feel overly uncomfortable we can use lube.” Zack said softly.

“If you don’t get on with it I’ll flip you over and you better pray that I even suggest using lube, “Cody hissed.

Zack’s reply was the pressure of his finger slowly filling Cody. He only stopped when he was knuckle deep in the heavenly abyss. He bathed in Cody moan and nearly came when Cody pulled that face, that oh-God-you-better-fucking-fill-me-you-bastard face.

The wet heat tightened around his finger and he took that as his go ahead to start moving. He nearly grunted at the vice like grip, no matter how many times they did it Cody was always _so_ tight.

Cody’s moans grew louder, and Zack slid in another finger. He was growing impatient not that Cody seemed to mind or notice.

He had three fingers inside of Cody when he simply couldn’t bring himself to be patient any longer. Zack removed his fingers, much to Cody’s displeasure, and knelt between Cody’s splayed legs. He took hold of Cody’s thighs and Cody – use to this by now – took hold of Zack’s cock and lead him to his destination, moaning and arching his back as Zack finally sunk into him.

“God Zack you took so long!” Cody moaned disgruntledly, watching Zack thru blurry darkened slits.

“Well I’m sorry!” Zack shot back with a hard thrust, “But it was your idea to play out this particular scene anyway! You’re breaking character by the way.”

Cody couldn’t reply because Zack started a rigorous pace, if Cody could bitch at him while they were doing it then obviously he was doing it very well.

“Mm, Z-Zack ah!” Cody moaned, throwing an arm over his face and pumping his hips back toward Zack as hard as he could.

Zack pulled Cody’s arm away and pinned it to the bed, “No let me see your face Cody.”

Cody tried to pout but couldn’t get his thoughts together long enough to realize why and eventually gave up, “Z=-Zack harder, faster, I-I can feel it c-coming!”

Zack smirked just a little and claimed Cody’s lips, speeding up and losing his rhythm in erratic movement. Cody was withering beneath him, his legs shaking and kicking out against his will. Zack knew exactly when Cody came because his entire body stiffened before Cody screamed into Zack’s mouth and came in a couple harsh spurts. Zack came only moments after and slumped over him.

They laid there panting, sweaty, exhausted and covered in each other’s come for a moment, “Zack get off its _too_ hot.”

Zack rolled over with a grunt, “You ruined the moment Codes.”

Cody snorted, “It’s too hot to have moments and Zack?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m choosing the next role-play.”

Zack rolled onto his side smirking, “Really and what’ll it be?”

Cody smirked, “I was thinking Mean Master Gets What’s Coming to Him, complete with bondage and spanking. What do you say?”

Zack rolled his eyes, “Sadist, can I pick the safe word?”

Cody shrugged.

Zack leaned toward Cody and whispered seductively, “Can it be Strawberry Sundae?”

 

THE END                 


End file.
